Quality Time With Logan
by Flamable
Summary: Logan is forced to spend a whole day with Pepper but can he stand the annoying Flamable nine-year old? Done.
1. The bet

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the X-men Evolution characters...only my made- up Pepper aka Flamable. If you have no idea who this young mutant is, I suggest you read my first fic "The Beginning of a Young Mutant" and maybe you'll understand. Pepper is back again and ready for another adeventure but this time with Logan. Will they ever get along? Find out and read.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the Professors office...  
  
"You called me Chuck?" Logan entered the Professor's office one bright morning.  
  
"Why yes Logan I did call you." Xavier answered him in a serious tone.  
  
"You better make it quick bub I still have a session with the recruits."  
  
"Forget that. I'll be putting Storm in charge for Danger Room Sessions for today only."  
  
Logan's eyes grew wide. "What! Why the hell for!"  
  
"Sigh. I noticed you hadnt been spending much time with Pepper ever since she arrived.  
  
"She's just a kid Chuck." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"But still you got along with all the students here, even Jamie."  
  
"Well that's because we have sessions everyday. Why don't you let the runt start her training now?"  
  
"She cant yet. She's not ready."  
  
"Chuck the kid handle it. I know she can. If you want her to control her powers then let her train."  
  
"No I don't want her to be training in a very young age. She's only nine." Xavier said with a worrited look.  
  
"Whatever Chuck but im telling you. She'll be needing it." He groaned and was about to leave.  
  
"Wait were not yet done." Xavier answered him telepathicly.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Logan I want you to spend some quality time Pepper."  
  
"Chuck are you mad!"  
  
"I'm serious this time."  
  
"Will never get along! The kid would act like a sick puppy if ever I show up! I can see the fear in her eyes!  
  
"Then I want you to tell he not to fear you."  
  
"I've tried! Ive tried!" He roared and brought out his blades.  
  
"See that's excatly why she fears you. It's your temper. You needs more patience."  
  
"Chuck I, I cant do this!"  
  
"Of course you can. If you can kiss me you can..."  
  
"Lets not talk about that bub!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
In the living room...  
  
The recruits were in the living room playing "The Dare Show" which Pep introduced. They had to lock Jamie in a trunk and roll it down the stairs to see how many dupes were created. Amara had to lick the toliet seat. Roberto and Ray had to hold hands for 30 minutes. Sam had to wear a bra and a thong that he stole from Rogue's closet. And Tabby was forced to um you don't wanna know...so Bobby and Pepper were left to do their bets while the others went upstairs to get ready for school.  
  
"Your turn!" The energetic nine-year old mutant beamed. She had been staying with the X-men for about a month after her powers emerge.d Her mother was murdered on the same day and Pep had been very moody whenever she recalled the event. She never forgot the day she met the Brotherhood. She enjoyed hanging out with Fred, Todd and her partner in crime Pietro. Lance threw a fit and left them for a while. But the X-men finally got her back. The youngster had bloody red hair and bright red eyes that were so adorible you would want to pinch her in the cheek. But don't be fooled by her looks. She's one tough cookie who would knock your teeth out with her martial arts training or blow your teeth out if ever she got moody. Her powers were incrontrolable and could create radioactive fires and explosions through her feelings and mind and that got her in trouble most of the time. She was forced to stay away from anything Flammable. Flamable was her codename. Pep is a fun loving, annoying, troublemaker who brought up everyones spirits when they were down. She was labeled the rebel and cutest among the recruits. Being the youngest was the worst thing for her. She hated being treated like a kid but she did have the attitude of a 13- year old.  
  
"Oh boy." Bobby groaned.  
  
"Ok lemme see, I dare you to um...glue your butt and sit on that couch over there!" she said evilly pointing to it.  
  
"Sure no prob." Bobby bragged. He got some super glue, twisted the lid off and squeezed the super extra sticky liquidy glue on his pants then sat on the couch. "That was cake."  
  
"Okkk...I wasn't expecting it like that but anywayz its my turn." Pep groaned.  
  
"Ok Pep I dare you to spend a whole day with Logan." Bobby smirked.  
  
"L-l-l-logan! No way! It's impossible! I cant!" the lil explosive freaked.  
  
"That's why its called the dare show." Bobby reminded her.  
  
"B-but what if I piss him off! Oh man this sucks!"  
  
"Chill dude! You better watch your language too." Bobby scolded.  
  
"Sorry but what if he tears me apart with that sharp claws of his! I'm too young to die!" she fell on her knees.  
  
"Hey its not that bad I mean everyone in the institute got along with him even Jamie." Bobby rested his arm on her shoulders.  
  
"Is it because I'm still a newbie." She groaned.  
  
"Trust me Pep its not that bad." Bobby cheered her up.  
  
"Hey are you coming to school or what Drake? Scott's yell could be heard from outside followed by the beeps of his car.  
  
"Oh man you still have school?"  
  
"Hey at least its Friday see yaa-whoa!" Bobby tried to stand but since he put too much super glue on his pants it was completely stuck to the couch. "Um Pep lil help here please!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Ok that was th first part. Hope you enjoyed. More chappies coming up. Don't forget to review.  
  
"Oh shhh-sugar!"  
  
"I know what you were gonna say. Let me guess has Pietro been teaching you those words?"  
  
"No I just learned it by...um myself yeah that's right."  
  
"Listen kid I don't want you to be swearing around the institute or infront of everyone got it. 


	2. Chillin in the Danger Room

Hey second chap is up peeps! First of all I would like to thank my fellow reviewers: fluffy's numba 1 gal, electre, officially*obsessed*with*pyro, wolvies gal 1, and wildcats1310! Our previous one was about the Prof convincing Logan to spend some quality time with Pepper. The same with Bobby.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Well Bobby ended up with a tardy slip and a big hole in his pants. Storm was pretty pissed when she saw the portion on the couch that had been ripped. Poor Bobby had to put the blame on himself and was suspended from his session.  
  
Outside...  
  
"Are you sure you'll be ok on your own?" Hank asked before he got in the x- van with Ororo and Xavier.  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine with the kid...I hope." The Canadian sighed.  
  
"Poor Pepper or should I say poor you." Ororo remarked.  
  
Logan just lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Just a reminder 1Logan, go easy on her, no sweets and no drinking and no using the Danger Room." Xavier gave him a serious look.  
  
"Yup I won't forget."  
  
"And in case of an emergency give us a call and well be right there or if it's just a minor one use the fire extinguiser from my office."  
  
"I'm not the only one who's worried Chuck." Logan grunted.  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"And where are you goin anywayz?" Logan looked at them curiously.  
  
"Um...somewhere..." Hank answered.  
  
"See ya and good luck." Ororo's waved as the van drove off the institute gates and it closed automatically.  
  
"This is gonna be a long day!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pep had no idea everyone was out, except for her and Logan. "Another boring day." She thought. "All the teens are at school and I'm stuck with bossy teachers especially Mr. Logan." She shuddered. Many scary thoughts were exploding in her small head and it made her want to explode something too. How in the world is she ever gonna get along with the hairy Canadian with that legendary temper of his. Good thing she knew he had a good side in him somehow. "Man he gives me the creeps. There is no way I'm gonna do that bet! How can anyone get along with that old guy? I can't even speak straight english to him, well besides Kurt." She giggled.  
  
Pep liked Kurt and he liked her. Ever since, she arrived it was Kurt, her rescuer, her tour guide, one of her closests friends, her advisor, her defender and like an older brother, she hanged out the with most. He was always there for her but on school days she would miss him and the others.  
  
"Why cant I go to school, why cant I watch TV or eat sweets, why cant they stop bossing me around, why cant I go to...the Danger Room?" An evil smile formed and her bright red eyes moved from left to right hoping no one heard her. "Why not?" she thought and skipped her way there.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
It would have been better if she was aloud to have DR sessions but the stubborn Professor would just give her stupid excuses. She was on her way to check out the Danger Room but not go inside, or else she'd be banned from going near it again. She managed to find herself in the control room. Staring at the shiny buttons made her want to goof around and cause destruction again but she had second thoughts. She was about to walk out of the room when she bumped into someone that made her nearly faint.  
  
"Whatcha doin here squirt?" Logan growled.  
  
Pep would have ran for her life but decided not to. "Um...h,hey Mr. L,l,l,logan." She greeted him with an innocent smile.  
  
"You know you aren't suppose to be here or else..."  
  
"Yeah I, I know." She gulped.  
  
Logan's face looked scarier than ever. Pep forced herself not to look at him but she couldn't help it. Fearful flames were burning in her bright red eyes. Sweat was dripping down her body and she could feel her hair standing. "I'm sorry please don't slice me! I don't wanna die!" tears dripped down her face.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Kid you don't have to be afraid of me ok. I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said it in his most gentle tone that it made her stop crying but still she was scared.  
  
Pep just looked down and decided not to say anything.  
  
"What's wrong kid, think you'll get punished?"  
  
Pep just nodded her head.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Pep quickly lifted her head and looked at him straight in the eye with fear.  
  
"Listen I'm not gonna tell Xavier bout this ok." Logan kneeled and put his muscular arm on her shoulder, which almost made her stumble.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Logan brought up an eyebrow. "You think I tattle tale all the time?"  
  
"Um no sir!"  
  
"Glad ya underastand."  
  
"Er...ok?"  
  
"Since your kinda new I'll go easy on ya." He lifted his arm and stood up. Pep was very relieved.  
  
"Sure why not." Pep said it in her normal tone.  
  
"Lemme guess you wanna try out a session with me?"  
  
"Really! You mean it!" she beamed. "I mean...I cant...cause...er...the Professor said so."  
  
"Well this is your lucky day squirt he's not here."  
  
"Even Storm and Beast?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"So its just as two."  
  
"Just you and me squirt."  
  
Your kidding right!" she screamed full of energy.  
  
"Course not." He gave her a smile.  
  
"Thank you thank you Mr. Logan! How can I ever make it up to ya!" the lil runt hugged him then let go. "Oh sorry bout that." She said a little embarassed.  
  
"Relax kid. I don't want you to be exploding anything now. Save it for the session."  
  
Pep clamed down a bit. "Okay."  
  
They walked out of the control room and inside the danger room itself. It was Pep's second time to be there. She had been caught once in the middle of the night in there by the security sensors and was given a warning on her first week in the institute. She remebered the Professor scolding at her but Logan made a few protests and she was very happy about that.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pep stared at the wide empty room with aw. The floors were so shiny that she could see her own reflection. "Its beautiful!" she sighed.  
  
"First we must get ya your own uniform." Logan stared at her outift. Pep wore a red hoodie shirt, khaki cargos and orange sneakers. She loved wearing bright colored outfits. Among all this was her favorite.  
  
"Do I get to design it!" Pep cried.  
  
"Er...no your gonna be usin the ones the recruits wear." He answered with a grin.  
  
"Oh man that's not fair!" she folded her arms.  
  
"You will one day kid, you will." Logan patted her on the head.  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Pep found herself wearing a tight black leather suit, with small yellow gloves and boots, an x-belt and two x's on the shoulders. She managed to find a right size enough to fit her. She could hardly move in it but she knew she'd get use to it.  
  
"So how is it?" Logan asked. He was already wearing his. (not the orange one)  
  
"Its ok I guess." She lied.  
  
"Ok kid first things first. We start at level 1 got it?" Logan announced.  
  
"Gosh. I can't believe I'm actually doing this!" Pep started getting jumping around.  
  
"Oh ya, try not to explode to much will ya."  
  
"Sure no problemo!"  
  
"This better be good." Logan said in his mind. "Level one activate!" Logan's roar made the whole place echo.  
  
Guns, lasers, cannons and a few robots appeared from the walls, floor, ceiling...etc and it they seemed to be targeting at the two mutants.  
  
In a flash Logan releasd his blades. "Ready kid!" he smiled.  
  
Fiery flames grew on Pepper's eyes meaning she was ready. "You won't regret this Mr. Logan!" she said at the same time blowing up a few of the machines.  
  
"Not bad kid!" Logan cheered as he slashed one of the robots to the floor.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
The floor was covered with robots, guns, and other deadly machines that were burnt to ashes thanks to Pepper's radioactive explosions. Logan hardly did anything, so he decided to give Pep the extra credit of training to Pep since he knew she could handle it.  
  
"More, more, more!" Pep cried.  
  
"I've had enough kid! I'm wiped out." The poor Wolverine was dead tired from the training and was resting against the danger room walls.  
  
"Oh cmon don't be such a lazy bum!" The energetic restless child cheered him up.  
  
"Grrr...its only been two hours and you made it ta level 4! The hell is wrong with ya kid! You've got too much of that power in ya!"  
  
"You know me...and my powers!" Pep bragged, leaning one hand on the wall.  
  
"Your pretty good for your age kid. How old are ya 7?"  
  
"Correction I'm nine!" she interrupted.  
  
"Charles is wrong. If you come here more often, I can give ya more advanced sessions."  
  
"Really!" she beamed.  
  
"The ones the recruits havn't even done yet."  
  
"Like wow, they are so way behind."  
  
"You better believe it squirt!"  
  
"I mean why would they want to waste their training on somethin else, I mean DR sessions rock!"  
  
"If I could just convince Chuck..."  
  
"Really! You'd do that, for me?" Pep felt so touched.  
  
"Sure why not." He grinned.  
  
"Thanks Mr. Logan you rock!" Pep gave him another hug then quickyl let go. "Oops sorry."  
  
"Don't sweat kid." He smiled.  
  
"And you can you please stop calling me those...you know kiddy nicknames." Pep suggested.  
  
"Yeah and can you stop calling me Mr. Logan. It makes me look old."  
  
"Um sure Mr. Logan...I mean Logan...heh heh." She chuckled.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yeah kid...I mean Pep?  
  
"So can we do it again?" Pep pleaded.  
  
"Nooo!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Aw how sweet. I decided that they'd get along pretty well. Thanks for reading and reviewing this fic. Third chapter coming right up! 


	3. Memories, drinking and fun

Two black figures, smelling like smoke were seen coming out of the Danger Room. A hairy Canadian with claws that seem to be stuck to his knuckles, and a happy go lucky kid who had just gotten scolded. I guess Logan was wrong about bringing the kid there at first.  
  
"Logan...?" the kid gulped. "Im really, really sorry bout that.  
  
She didn't expect him to answer with a growl.  
  
Pep wasn't as scared as before. Now she was kinda use to the grumpy guy. Note to self: "Don't and I mean don't ever piss him off, which I just did." Logan hadnt been saying anything but just kept walking, mumbling to himself. She knew he was in a bad mood so she wouldn't dare stay too close to him. Pep just followed him whereever he went for no reason and they ended up in the kitchen.  
  
Logan opened the fridge and grabbed three bottles of beer with one hand and then slammed the fridge and made the place shake a bit. Pep took a seat, so did Logan. He used the edge of the table to open the lid of the bottle and drank everything down in seconds. He did the same with the other two.  
  
"Want some kid?" Logan put the last bottle down and wiped his lips.  
  
"Er...no thanks I don't drink." Pep answered a little shock. She had never seen anyone drink that much beer in a row non-stop.  
  
"Ya sure?" He stood up and grabbed a couple more from the fridge and started drinking them one by one.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." She promised herself not to drink as long as she lived.  
  
After a few gulps Logan put down his 13th bottle and decided that he had had enough. He gave a little burp. "Excuse me." He apologized.  
  
"Its ok." Pep answered with a frown.  
  
"Whats wrong squirt, somethin bothering ya?"  
  
"You mean Pep." She corrected.  
  
"Whatever. Look I'm not mad at ya ok."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then what is it then?"  
  
"Its...its...nothing." She lied.  
  
"I could tell there's somethin wrong with ya."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I can tell by those darn heatbeats of yours."  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Is it about me?"  
  
She just noddded and rested her head in the table.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Ok it's these memories. They won't stop disturbing me, ever since I came here..." She explained with a groan.  
  
"What memories?"  
  
"Its...its..." she choked. "About my parents and...my past...I don't even know?" she said spoke every word slowly and sounded as if she was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that kid. Logan sighed. "Does Chuck no anything bout it?"  
  
"Yeah, he told me that I should deal with it by myself."  
  
"Why don't you ask him to help you?"  
  
"I don't need anyones help." She said a little cross.  
  
"I bet ya do."  
  
"No I don't! I'm fine on my own!" she screamed with flames in her eyes, blowing up the bottles to bits of glasses. The impact made some fly to Logan!  
  
Logan ignored his cuts knowing that they'd heal fast and just glanced at lil explosive instead. "Kid you really need help!"  
  
"I'm...s-s-sorry." She stammered. "I didn't mean to do that I swear!" tears dripped down her warm face.  
  
Logan felt he needed to something so he gently grabbed the crying child in his arms and cuddled her hoping she'd feel better. "Its ok." He said patting her on the back.  
  
Pep didn't feel comfortable at all but she didn't let go, and want to hurt the man's feelings. For the first time it felt like a father's touch to her.  
  
After a while, he let her go, knowing that she'll adjust. "How often does this happen to you?" he asked seriously.  
  
"I...I dunno..." was all she could say.  
  
"You don't know."  
  
"You wouldn't tell this to the Professor would you?" she said with her puppy eyes.  
  
No one in the mansion could resist her famous adorible puppy red eyes, even Logan. "Nah, maybe next time." He sighed.  
  
"What do you mean next time?"  
  
"The next time this happens I'm telling."  
  
"Please don't!" she pleaded.  
  
"I can't let you suffer like this all the time."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts!" he roared.  
  
Pepper feeling confident folded her arms. "Fine at least its not now!"  
  
Logan just laughed his head off.  
  
"Whats so funny!" Never in her life had she seen him laugh like a maniac.  
  
He continued laughing until his sides ached and pointed at her. "Kid you crack me up!"  
  
"That's not funny Mr. Logan!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Logan not Mr.!"  
  
"Pep not kid!"  
  
They ended up laughing together. Logan stopped and remembered Pep wasn't suppose to act like that otherwise trouble would follow.  
  
"Thats enough kid. I don't want you to explode anything again got me!"  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Logan!" She tried to control herself until she got hiccups.  
  
For the past few seconds Logan had been sniffing and eyeing around the place. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Lo-hic what's wro-hic!" her hiccups had just gotten worst.  
  
"Get outta here!" He whispered in a strong tone.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused and went closer to him.  
  
Temper was rising made him bring out his blades. "I said get outta here!" he roared and pushed the kid across the room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Yay I'm done with this chappie! That was fast. I just want to thank all my reviewers. Sorry I can't name them all but thanks for reading and reviewing this fic. Next chap coming up. 


	4. Sabertooth attacks

Loads of thanks to my fellow reviewers. Bet the ending of the 3rd chap was kinda shocking but anyway this is what really happened.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Previous chapter...  
  
For the past few seconds Logan had been sniffing and eyeing around the place. "Damn!" he cursed under his breath.  
  
"Lo-hic what's wro-hic!" her hiccups had just gotten worst.  
  
"Get outta here!" He whispered in a strong tone.  
  
"Huh?" she asked confused and went closer to him.  
  
Temper was rising and made him bring out his blades. "I said get outta here!" he roared and pushed the kid across the room.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Everything was happening too fast. Right after the big push, all of a sudden, a hairy, blonde, muscular man wearing a torn trenchcoat had broke in the window and tackled Wolverine to the floor which was full of broken glass.  
  
"I told ya I'd be back!" Sabertooth roared pinning Logan to the floor.  
  
"I've been waitin for ya Creed!" Logan growled and released his blades.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do with a bunch of forks!" Victor gave him a blow but Wolverine quickly dodged it and answered him with a kick.  
  
"Is that all ya got Bub!" Logan had a smirk in his face.  
  
Victor sniffed the place. "I smell beer! Has the little Wolverine been drinking?"  
  
"You betcha." Logan answered with his beer breath.  
  
"You want more? I'll give ya more!" he picked up the fridge and threw it at him.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
After the smoke had cleared the kitchen was covered food everywhere and also a puddle of beer.  
  
"I don't think he'd care for some right now!" Pep had interrupted after the explosion with her fists clenched in a position.  
  
"Who the hell are you!" Victor wiped the splat of broccoli and carrot cake off his face.  
  
"Um Kitty baked that cake for the wedding." Pep remarked.  
  
"Kid I told ya ta get outta here!" Logan licked the liquid around his mouth, which was actually beer. "Hmm good."  
  
"What wedding?" Victor scratched his head.  
  
"The wedding of the Professor and Logan." Pep stupidly answered.  
  
"Wait a damn minute you and that bastard got married!" he chuckled a bit. "So...you're gay!" Sabertooth fell to the floor kicking his legs in the air, laughing his heart off. It wasn't a pretty good sight to look at but it would have been perfect to see an overgrown cat acting like that in AFV.  
  
Logan rolled his eyes. "Ok that's enough big mouth, this is my fight so stay outta it!" he gently pushed Flamable behind him.  
  
"So how was your honeymoon!" Victor choked while laughing.  
  
Anger grew in him but he decided to play with it. "Are ya kidding, it was the bomb dude!" Logan replied to the question. Pep could tell he was drunk.  
  
"And...and..." he added. "The kid is your kid right? Im so happy for ya! You're a father now...no no wait I mean a mother." He wiped the tears from his eyes.  
  
Ok that did it not just for Logan but also for Pep. For her it was an insult to Logan especially to her. Logan saw the fury flames grow in her bright red eyes. "Correction I'm not his kid! I'm Pep, you gotta problem with that you gigantic, overgrown, pussy..."  
  
Victor stopped laughing and ended up with hiccups. "You-hic called me a- hic..."  
  
"You heard me you pussy..." Before she could ever finish her sentence, Wolverine had tackled Sabertooth and was slashing his claws at him but the huge muscular hands had grabbed Logan's wrists pushing him away from scratching his face. The next thing you knew Logan was thrown face-first at another window bringing him outside, knocked out!  
  
Sabertooth did his victory roar he had been saving for a long time. "Daddy's gonna have a little nappy time." He smirked and quickly threw a wooden chair at Pep but in less than a second it blew up making burning splinters touch his skin. Victor yelped in pain. Never in his life had he felt something so painful and embarrassed. Pep didn't say anything but just smiled.  
  
Victor rubbed his aching skin or fur. "I'm gonna get ya back for calling me a pussy!" he grabbed the child by the waist with his gigantic hand. "No one..." he locked his hand and squeezed her until she couldn't breathe. "No one calls me a pussy!" he roared in her face and threw her hard like a baseball.  
  
From the strong impact Pep had slid on the floor, full of broken glass and hit the wall head-first. She felt darkness covering her eyes but didn't allow it. She could feel the blood trinkling down her bloody red hair like a volcano and the painful, bloody splinters were stuck to her skin. She she was about to drift away into unconciousness but the kid somehow woudn't give up easily. She recalled the two hour training with Logan, how she exploded everything in her way, every robot, every gun, every machine in didn't stand a chance against her deadly, flammable, radioactive explosions and flames. She remebered Logan telling her that the power came from the inside. She felt the power rising in her and anger too. Ignoring the pain, she gathered all her energy and carefully muscle by muscle; bone by bone stood up to her feet, breathing heavily as if nothing had happened.  
  
Sabertooth was had never been so shocked. He wasn't expecting a child, a nine-year old to survive something like that. "Damn I should've thrown you to the window instead!" he cracked his knuckles and was ready to take her again.  
  
"Listen..." she said with bigger flames in her eyes. Blood was still dripping down her body but she didn't care. All she cared about now was beating the ass out of this person. "You may be bigger and stronger than me...but I can still have the power within me which is even bigger and stronger than you are!"  
  
"Why would a pathetic twerp like ya be saying that. Even with that powers of yours, your still weak!" he did an evil chuckle.  
  
For some time flames seem to have grown bigger in her bright red eyes every now and then. She spat the blood that had been flowing in her mouth. "I don't just have powers but I got skill!" she ran and kicked him right in the...  
  
Victor fell to the floor with a thud, experiencing the worst pain a guy can ever have. He didn't want to lose against the pathetic twerp. "I knew those were the weak spots of guys!" she smirked.  
  
After a while, Sabertooth stood knowing that the kid was waiting for him to recover for a while and fight with him the hard way. He gave her a few of his hard blows but her martial art practices had paid it off by dodging all of them.  
  
"Will ya just stay in one place!" he demanded.  
  
"Make me!" she answered back this time rolling under his legs. Now was the chance, she jumped on his back and they both fell to the floor. She remebered her mom saying that the neck is another weak part of the body but Pep doubt she could even try to choke him. But she tried anyway. She wrapped her arms around his neck and locked them. Victor started choking and losing his breath but he somehow managed to grab the kid by the neck.  
  
"Stupid kid, I told ya your too weak!" he growled holding her in the air carefully squeezing his hand. His hand wasn't also holding her by the throat but it was also covering her mouth and nose so she couldn't actually breathe. "Any last words twerp!" he made his huge evil smile.  
  
Pep's plan had backfired and was losing and dying at the same time but she was able to blurt out a few words, which were muffled since his hand was in front of her face.  
  
"What! I can't hear ya!" Victor rested his other hand near his ear and pretended to look deaf. He decided to lower his hand down from her face so he could here her last words.  
  
Pep knew she had a chance to escape and was relived to breathe even a little bit and was able to say something. "Its Pepper!" she screamed as loud as she can and at that moment she released her power and there was a loud explosion that maybe half the neighborhood heard!  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
I knew I could've made this chap more exicitng and better. Sorry I delayed this chap for a few days but hey the next chap is coming up. What do you think ever happened to them? Poor Logan. Who do you think got tortured the most? Ok last chap coming up! Thanks for all the reviews guys! You rock!!! 


	5. Dange Room decision

Hello again. My last chap was quite long but I had a great time writing it. Can you imagine it took me hours to do that freakin chap in one night. Anywayz I'm so proud and done! Thanks for the review guys. Without them I woudn't even be done with this fic. A cute fic that popped out of my head and heres the last chap of it all. Enjoy peeps.  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Pep carefully opened her eyes finding herself lying down on a familiar bed in a familiar place she had been in twice. The institute emergency room. She could barely move. The pain on her head had gotten better thanks to the bandages it was wrapped in except that her bloody red hair was still seen in the back and the glass splinters had been removed from her skin but still it felt painful. Not to mention she had a few fingermarks on her neck thanks to Sabertooth. She tried recalled what happened after her last words. She wasn't even sure if she was alive. Her vision was a bit blurry again. Maybe the flames were just too much. Her bright red eyes were about to close when she heard a bunch of familiar voices.  
  
"Is Pepper goin zu be alright?" a German accent was heard.  
  
"Ah hope so?" a southern accent followed.  
  
"Like she better be." Said a little slangish voice.  
  
"Dude she owes me a pair of pants!"  
  
Pep knew who it was and smiled. After a while a slap was heard. "Shut up Bobby!" Two girls yelled in unison. Pep was happy to hear the voices of Tabby and Amara.  
  
Also other few voices were heard. Then the door opened. Pep quickly closed her eyes shut and pretended to sleep.  
  
"I told you she was asleep. Now give me that $10 you promised me!" Pep could here Roberto talking to Jamie.  
  
"No fair!" Jamie took a $10 bill from his pocket and gave it to the Brazillian.  
  
"Give it back to Jamie I was only kidding." She surprised them. Everyone freaked and started to back away.  
  
"Uh...was it somethin I said?" the nine-year old rolled her eyes.  
  
In a flash the recruits and the x-men gathered around her either hugging, cooing and asking questions. There seemed to more Jamies whenever they did that.  
  
"Man I can't imagine you fighting against Sabertooth." Scott said shocked. "Even my blasts can't knock him out."  
  
"But you sure did." Jean gave her a smile.  
  
"Wow you really kicked him in the..." Ray exclaimed.  
  
"Score for Flamable!" Sam cheered.  
  
"Hey Pep thanks. If you hadn't done that I would've lost another bet." The original Jamie blushed. Pep not knowing what to do also blushed.  
  
"Oh man!" Roberto gave back the $10 to Jamie.  
  
"Glad to have you back Pep!" Her favorite person locked his arms around her and hugged her as tight as he could. Pep tried escaped his friendly stranggle. "Maybe next time Kurt. I need to recover you know." Was her excuse. She always did that to any person who tried to get their hands to hug her.  
  
"Pep about my pants...forget about it." Bobby apologized.  
  
"Really, thanks you're the man!" they both did their secret handshake they had made up earlier this morning.  
  
"How was your day with Logan?" they all asked with an evil smile.  
  
Freaky thoughts suddenly came to her head. "Oh my gosh! That reminds me! Where is he? Is he ok? I hope so?" she asked worried.  
  
"Like whoa, you used to be afraid of him but now you seem to have gotten along pretty well." Kitty remarked.  
  
"So how did ya survive?" Rogue joked.  
  
"Well it was quite creepy at first." She told them.  
  
"Yup." They nodded their heads.  
  
"But I got use to him. I guess he wasn't so bad after all."  
  
Everyone winked at each other.  
  
"And guess what! He let me use the Danger Room. Shh don't tell." She whispered.  
  
"Riiight." Scott rolled his eyes.  
  
"Scott!" Jean hit him on the shoulder.  
  
"It was so cool!"  
  
"Cool ha, now that's odd." Tabby grinned.  
  
"How long did you make it?" Amara asked.  
  
"About two whole hours!" Pep said proudly.  
  
"No way!" Jamie and some of his clones were amazed.  
  
"Dude you rock!" the fuzzy elf hit her soft on the shoulder.  
  
Pep rubbed it and glared at Kurt then smiled. Well at least its better than trying to be hugged. She said to herself. "And I got to blow up stuff and fight stupid robots and...and..."  
  
"I heard that." Professor Charles wheeled his chair in the room followed by Storm and Beast.  
  
"Uh oh!" she hid under her blanket. "I am so dead!" she groaned.  
  
"No you're not. But I might have to think of a way to punish you though."  
  
"Oh man." She groaned still under her blankets.  
  
Hank took her temperature with the thermometer gun. "Let me see...47 degrees. Shes normal."  
  
Everyone cheered but they were asked to leave the room. They refused but they followed the Professor's order. Anyway it was almost dinnertime. "See ya later." Kurt yelled before he teleported out of the room.  
  
"Sweetie I'm glad your ok." Storm sat beside her on the bed.  
  
"Yeah but...wheres Logan?" she looked worried.  
  
"That's odd, you use to call him Mr. Logan." Storm was confused.  
  
"Um we had a deal." Pep smirked.  
  
"Lookin for me Pep?" they were interrupted by a low voice.  
  
Her bright red eyes perked and she was happy to see her new friend. His arm had a sling but she knew it would heal in less than a day. Before Logan knew it, he found the girl's arms wrapped around his muscular body.  
  
"Nice to see your'e ok kid...now can you let go." He sighed with happiness.  
  
"Oops...heh heh sorry." Pep let go and gave him an innocent smile.  
  
"You really showed him kid."  
  
"Oh yeah whatever happened to him?"  
  
"Er...he escaped."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You don't wanna know what ive been through after you blew up the whole kitchen." He explained.  
  
"Oh I did?"  
  
"You better believe it."  
  
"I'm really sorry Professor! I didn't mean it!" she gave everyone her famous puppy eyes.  
  
"Well..." Storm began.  
  
"Er..." Logan tried to say something.  
  
"Um..." Hank couldn't think of anything.  
  
"I understand Pepper." Xavier had come up with something.  
  
"Yes! The puppy eyes do work!" she scremed in her mind.  
  
"You did a very brave thing today and I'm very proud of it. But...that dosesn't mean youre not in trouble." The Professor continued.  
  
"Oh shoot, I forgot the prof can actually read my mind!" she continued talking to herself forgeting that what the prof can do.  
  
"And you Logan." He turned to him. "You should have known better not to even let her go near the Danger Room."  
  
"But I couldn't help it!" Pep whined.  
  
"I couldn't help it either." Logan admitted.  
  
"Logan I trusted you."  
  
"So youre' saying its my fault?" he folded his arms.  
  
"Um Charles sorry to interrupt your conversation but Hank and I will going now." Ororo interrupted.  
  
"Will be eating dinner with the students." Hank said as he and Ororo walked out of the room.  
  
Pep felt so guilty. Why did Logan get the blame? "No it's my fault! I shouldn't have went there in the first place!" Pep admitted too.  
  
"Pep stay outta this!" Logan pushed her behind him.  
  
Pep knew her move was a bad idea but she didn't care.  
  
"Still you knew better not to even pass by there did you." Xavier looked at her strenly.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor but look, if you want me to control my powers and stop blowing up stuff, I think the danger room would be a place for me to you know...adjust to my powers."  
  
"The kid is good Chuck. Pretty good for her age. If she wants it, she might as well need it." He defended.  
  
"But..."  
  
"It's for her own good Chuck just like the others."  
  
"But what if she gets hurt?" Xavier's lips trembled.  
  
"I swore to take good care of her. Like you said." Logan promised.  
  
Pep never felt so touch. Why would Logan do this for me? His words made her feel confident to stand up for herself. She couldn't just let him do the talking. She smiled and walked forward.  
  
"Its ok Professor I can handle it. Really, I promise I'll be careful." Pep said bravely.  
  
"Kid I told ya to stay out this." Logan gave her a serious look.  
  
Enough! Both of you really have a point. I'm sorry Pepper. I'm just to overprotective. And Logan I guess your right I should have aloud her earlier and I woudn't have to worry that much." Xavier sighed. "As a matter in fact I've just decided to let her have regular sessions from now on." Xavier turned to the confident looking youngster.  
  
Pep lit up and started jumping on her bed. "You rock Professor!"  
  
"I meant once a week."  
  
Pep stopped jumping. "But..."  
  
"No buts...it's better than nothing."  
  
Pep would have answered back but decided not too. She was just happy that she was aloud to use it...well for a week. "Oh fine you win!" she sighed.  
  
"I think I'd better get going too." Xavier said wheeling his chair out of the room. "You coming Logan."  
  
"Nah I'd rahter keep the kid some company. Anyway our quality time isn't over yet."  
  
"Quality time?" Pep was puzzled.  
  
"Yes that's why I asked Bobby to tell that, didn't he?" Xavier explained.  
  
"Well he said it as a dare."  
  
"Oh did he." Xavier brought up an eyebrow.  
  
"Nevermind..."  
  
"I thought you were leavin now?" Logan reminded him.  
  
"Why of course but by the way are you sure you can handle her for now?" he asked a bit worried again.  
  
"Relax Chuck I'll be fine on my own." Logan winked.  
  
The Professor not knowing what do to next just winked also then left.  
  
"Glad that's over." Logan said relieved.  
  
"Thanks Logan I owe you one for that." Pep panted.  
  
"Thanks for what?" he looked at the kid.  
  
"You know."  
  
"Heh it's was nothing. I'm glad Chuck finally decided to buy it."  
  
"Yeah it's about time."  
  
"At least ya get to have regualr sessions from now on."  
  
"Yeah only once a week!" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey its better than nothin." He looked on the bright side.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Yup?"  
  
"Did you really mean what you said?"  
  
"Er...bout what?"  
  
"You know..." she paused and smiled "Nevermind."  
  
"I know what you were gonna say." He smiled too.  
  
"Thanks Logan youre' really not so bad."  
  
"Whatcha mean?" he lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Well I thought you were mean and scary and would rip peoples hearts out if ever we pissed you off." She joked.  
  
"Don't listen to those trash."  
  
"You really have a good side do you?"  
  
"Well I dunno what your talking bout kid but youre' really not so bad too."  
  
"Pep!" she corrected.  
  
"Yeah whatever." He laughed.  
  
"So how are we gonna spend our quality time now?" she couldn't think of anything exciting or crazy.  
  
Logan brought up his evil smile. "You know what."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was thinkin. You wanna try another session now?"  
  
"Your kidding right?" her bright red eyes lit up with exitement. "Why would I."  
  
"But the Professor said so."  
  
"Forget bout him! Lets enjoy our quality time while we can!" he put his shoulder around hers and escorted her out of the room.  
  
"Now youre talking my language Mr. Logan!"  
  
"Its Logan!"  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Finally! Im done! I can't believe it! *jumps around the room and ends up hitting wall* Ouch! Anyway I'm glad I came up with a good ending. Yup ive decided Logan and Pep would end up as good friends. Thanks to all my reviewers who took time to read this fic. Don't worry Pep fans I'll be writing more fics of her.  
  
Note for Wolvies girl 1: Logan and the Prof isnt gay. They were forced to marry each other for a bet. I suggest you read "Behold the bets" and you'll understand. *wink* 


	6. Attention

No im sorry to say its not another chap. Just something you need to know! First of all I'll thank all the readers and reviewers! Don't worry I'll be writing another fic bout Pep soon.  
  
Announcement: Guess what, one my of my friends Electre just wrote a fic and he put Pep in the story. You should check it out! Just check his user look up and read "The Meeting of Flamable" He has a mde-up mutant called Jay aka Electro. You should read "Electro's Understanding" Thanks Electre! You rock!  
  
I guess that's it. Don't worry next fic will come up soon. 


End file.
